User blog:ThatArtGirl/Huis, Haus, House (Character Comparisons Part 1)
Hi all! I've been a lurker on this wiki for a long time, but decided it was time for me to finally join and contribute. So to begin with, I think I'm going to write a blog comparing Het Huis Anubis, Das Haus Anubis and House of Anubis and what I like about each. This first blog is going to be about the Sibuna characters in each version and I'll be using the abbreviations HHA and DHA to refer to Het Huis Anubis and Das Haus Anubis respectively. A Quick Overview: I'm sure you all know by now that Het Huis Anubis was the original (Dutch) version of the show. The show was well done and lasted four seasons, three movies, and two stage shows. Het Huis was really what started everything, so it's hard to say anything bad about it. Das Haus Anubis was made to be basically the same as Het Huis Anubis, but they did make a few important changes. Some of the sets and costumes were the same as those used on Het Huis, but it still feels like a different show. Das Haus is currently in its third season. Though I do like this version it's probably my least favorite of the three Anubis stories. The English version of Anubis is definitely treading its own path, which is a good thing. While I love some of the story lines in season 2 (and beyond) of the Dutch and German versions, the English version did the right thing by only keeping plot points (not entire storylines). Nina: a.k.a. Ninenke (HHA) So let's start talking about characters, and who better to start with than the main character.' '''Nienke was the character that both DHA Nina and HoA Nina were based off of. She is very much the same character as both Ninas. Nienke and DHA Nina are both the new arrivals like HoA Nina; all the Nina characters become wrapped up in the mystery of the house and all three are smart, sensible, and intriguing. There are some small changes made in the newest version, such as Nina being American but the English version of the show made one huge'' change in Nina's story: In both HHA and DHA, Nina is not ''the "Chosen One." Both those versions reveal a different Chosen character in the second season. '''Fabian:' a.k.a. Daniel (DHA) Fabian in the English version is "Geek Chic," but HHA Fabian is just geek. The English version of Fabian is much closer to DHA's Daniel. Don't get me wrong, the original Fabian has pretty much the same storyline as both Daniel and Fabian, but he is played as more of the shy nerd in HHA. The English Fabian and DHA's Daniel are about tied for me as far as how much I like them, but HHA's Fabian is definitely my least favorite of the three. Amber and Alfie: a.k.a. Delia (DHA) a.k.a. Appie (HHA) & Felix (DHA) Amber and Alfie's characters (Amber and Appie in HHA and Delia and Felix in DHA) are very much the same in all three versions. "Amber" has her genius moments in all the versions and "Alfie" is a kind goofball in all the versions. Ana Mulvoy Ten is my favorite version of Amber. She's wonderful at balancing ditzy and brilliant when playing Amber. Felix (DHA) is my favorite permutation of Alfie/Appie, though. I can't really explain why. (Maybe it's his glasses.) Patricia: a.k.a. Luzy (DHA) To round out the Sibunas, there's Patricia/Luzy (DHA). The original Patricia had some attitude, but she didn't have the same edge as Luzy and HoA Patricia. My least favorite part about the HHA Patricia was that she had an entire storyline about her obsession with finding her true love. Luzy had a similar story arc, but her added edge didn't make her seem as desperate for a boyfriend. I think my favorite thing about HoA Patricia is that she doesn't obsess over boys. I think she's more relatable to tom boys and independent girls alike. I like Patricia because she is able to be just friends with the male characters. I definitely won't be upset if she does eventually date someone on the show (dating is a natural part of high school), but I would like to see the English show stray away from the "obsessing over a boy" story. While I like Luzy's style the best, I love HoA Patricia's attitude. So I've covered the Sibunas as far as character comparisons go, but the more interesting differences come with the other housemates. So do you want to find out who was actually the "Chosen One" in the other two versions? Part two is now up! I cover Jerome, Mara, Joy, Mick, and Trudy. Click here to read! I hope you've enjoyed this blog! Category:Blog posts